legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO United Nations (L.U.N.)
LEGO United Nations, or L.U.N., is a island of the coast of LEGOLAND. The island formed about a zillion year ago and has been involving since. The L.U.N. has been known throughout LEGOLAND that they have the best army and weapons of any place in the world, including the weapon kingdom of the Untied States. The LEGO United Nations is apart of an island triangle called the LEGOLAND Islands. There main allies, economic buddies, and neighbors are LEGO Island and Bricky Island. L.U.N. includes several smaller islands, the largest on being Jerk Island, home of the evil villians of the L.U.N. The island is in the shape of a pistol with a large southern penisula called the Outskirts, a forbidden land of zombies, monsters, and death. History Earliest History The early history of L.U.N. is very vague. Not much is known about it. The island was formed nearly 600 zillion years ago by giant peaches. near LEGOLAND. Minifigs didn't arrive until 30 zillion, B.C. They had appeared there out of nowhere, according to the natives, though the truth is that LEGOLAND immigrants settled the land. Not much of L.U.N.'s early history was recorded, however, some native tribes recorded their activites. One tribe is the Ugha Tribe. This tribe is one of the only tribes on L.U.N. to record there experiances. Here is one of their records. The Ugha Tribe's native language was not English so there are spelling and grammar errors. "We go hunting today one of our greatst hunting days the cheif evn praised us this is a gret day the jungl is dangorus with few deaths and many a food we eat now." This one record the KamoKamo Tribe, the most powerful tribe of their time though they all disappeared mysteriously. L.U.N. archeologists found this document in an old village: "We conqur more land and kings and queens bow to us" The KamoKamo equally had poor English skills. With this doccument historians can tell they were not modest and a little power crazed we know that the Ugha tribe had very modern tools and that's about all that is known or had been released. Settlers Arrive to the Island In 1612 the first settlers arrived to the island from other countries, mainly LEGOLAND and Cartman Land, a distant area in the Americas. They build settlements and towns arcross the island. At one point they were all nice and dandy untill people began to become greedy for land, or "land-crazed". Wars broke out across the island against the natives for land. The wars ended in 1643 when the islanders raised the brand new L.U.N. flag after defeating the last native group, the KamoKamo. The sent them to a reserve on the lower penisula where they lived off of Government supplies. However, in 1958, the area was nuked by Mega Blok fighters in the Great Brick War. The Great Immigrant Rush In 1733 more immigrants came to the L.U.N. then ever before to escape Great Britian's Empire. Suddenly the island became over-populated with minifigs from Europe, Asia, Africa, and LEGOLAND. Many people came to complain to the current mayor at the time Mayor Johnson for putting the natives on a reserve. Mayor Johnson told them to go live with the natives if they cared so much. Eventually, an assassin against Johnson assassinated during the 1740 election. Two Hundred Years The L.U.N. would assist in several major wars throughout two hundred years. They assisted the Americans win their independence from Britain. They also assisted the Union during the Civil War and participated in the French Revoultion. They were also very valuable soldiers to the Allies during World War I. In World War II, the L.U.N. was bombed by Nazi Luftwaffe fighters. In response, the L.U.N.'s mother country, LEGOLAND, declared war on Germany and the Axis Powers. L.U.N. soldiers were sent to Europe to deal damage to Adolf Hitler's armies. The L.U.N. played a significant part during the final assault against the Berlin, Germany with the Russians. Rumors claim that L.U.N. native Mayor Charlie actually met Hitler sometime during the battle and tortured him in return for torture in a Nazi Death camp. Rumor also claims Charlie is the reason Hitler commited suicide. Conspiracy; Outskirts In the 21st Century, failed experiments in a secret laboratory on Jerk Island caused zombies and other terrible beasts to be released on the state. The beasts killed all the scientists and escaped to the bottom portion of the main island, destroying any cities that might have been there and killing millions of minifigs. However, the L.U.N. soldiers managed to stop the beasts from destroying the whole state and set up a border patrol to police the small border seperating the main L.U.N. and the newly labeled Outskirts. The Outskirts would prove to be the L.U.N.'s downfall. Crime also rose in the capitol city. Government officials became corrupt and tooks over the state numerous times. Mayor Charlie became the puppet leader, although he led numerous rebel groups against the government. The state fell into a condition of chaos. However, the rebels were constantly assisted by Bricky Island and LEGO Island mercenaries. Dino Attack and Destruction The Dino Attack in May 2010 would prove twice as devastating compared to most regions where the Mutant Dinos attacked. This statistic was mostly caused as Dr. Rex, having prior knowledge of the L.U.N. and its powerful military, created a strategy to send the Mutant Dinosaurs to the Outskirts first. This strategy would prove its worth. The Mutant Dinos allied themselves with the mutant beasts the Outskirts and prepared to attack. After Dr. Rex learned of the successful alliance, he sent another wave of Mutant Dinos to attack the main part of the L.U.N. as a distraction. The L.U.N. military held its own against the Mutant Dinos until Dr. Rex sent his main attack force of Mutant Dinos and Outskirts Beast to destroy the Outskirts border and and attack the south side of the L.U.N. With both sides being attacked at once, the L.U.N crumbled to pieces against the onslaught. Later throughout the year the Dino Attack Team would attempted to take back the L.U.N., but were defeated with the combined forces of the Mutant Dinos and the Outskirts beasts. Finally, in August 2010, Colonel Brikman McStudz of the Agents Defense Organization ordered the retake of the L.U.N. as valuable outpost and an undeniably important resource due to its superior armies that had never lost a war. On October 17, a legions of Alpha Team, Agents, and Dino Attack Agents, assisted by a brigade of LEGO Island Clone Troopers, headed to the L.U.N. to assist an underground group led by Mayor Charlie to defeat the Mutant Dinos. This attack was planned to be led by Brikman McStudz and Major K. Ninja VII, a former resident of the L.U.N., but the plans were cut short as Brikman resigned from the Agents and K. was paraylzed from his waist down. Leadership was then handed down to Rufus M. Deldeus, an Agent General. The Battle for the LEGO United Nations raged for a week. With the combined government agents and LEGO Island soldiers, the underground group managed to push back the Mutant Dino threat back into the Outskirts and destroyed all the Outskirt creatures that had plagued them for years. However, as Dr. Rex learned of his Mutant Dino defeat, he responded by sending his second in command, Dr. Walter Bishop, to the L.U.N with a new army of Mutant Dinos, Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, his new band of soldiers hired by Dr. Rex, and a convoy of Dino Track Transports. With these new additions, LEGOLAND's forces were quickly scrambled with no hope of regrouping. Hybrids and Dino Track Transports hunted the LEGOLAND agents across the state. Walter Bishop left Carolyne Provencal, an intelligent and ruthless Assembly inventor-turned Paradox Sorcerer, to lead the anhilation of the rest of LEGOLAND's forces while Bishop headed to Adventurers' Island to deal with the Dino Attack Team threat there. Provencal, determined to be the one to finally destroy the greatest military in the world, put Hybrids and soldiers across the L.U.N. coast to prevent escape. Finally, at the capitol, Provencal led her soldiers against a hidden outpost to the agents. Tired, starving, and dehydrated, the LEGOLAND agents were slaughtered. Provencal, determined to drive the L.U.N. to the ground, ordered her soldiers and Mutant Dinos to burn the capitol to the ground. As the blaze burned the ruins of the city, Provencal, escorted by her soldiers, marched into the city where they came upon Deldeus and Mayor Charlie, leading a band of fifty agents in the final stand for the L.U.N. A Mutant Pterosaur consumed Deldeus and Provencal's soldiers shot down every agents. Mayor Charlie, however, was spared as he shot his pistol into the army until he ran out of ammo. In retaliation, the soldiers opened fire on Charlie. However, the WWII vet dodged each shot and picked up a flame thrower dropped by his fallen comrades and started burning the frontlines of soldiers until, once again, he ran out of fuel. At this point, Charlie was surrounded. However, the soldiers held their fire as Provencal entered Charlie's circle. Provencal mocked Charlie, asking him to surrender or die. Charlie, however, stood his ground and defied the Assembly Inventor. Provencal merely smiled and ordered her soldiers out of the city. After a long stand off in the empty city, Charlie charged at Provencal with a hidden dagger, only to be shot by Provencal. Provencal mocked Charlie and informed him that she was one of the minifigs that had finally defeat the formidable LEGO United Nations military and left the city, laughing. Provencal ordered her Mutant Pterosaurs to run through the L.U.N. and destroy everything they could "so there is nothing salvagable for those Dino Attack Team." The Mutant Pterosaurs complied, sweeping across the island and destroying everything in their path. The Hybrids, the soldiers, and Provencal left the ruined island as the Mutant Dinosaurs ran rampant through the island and destroying and set fire to every piece of civilization they could find. The LEGO United Nations' story had finally been brought to an end. Post-War In January 2011, LEGO Island Clone Troopers, led by newly-instated General Brikman McStudz and Minerva Fabello, went to the L.U.N. to assess the damages, as the LEGOLAND Government never received word on the outcome of the battle and assumed the worst. Economy L.U.N.'s chief economy was their military might. They were often called upon by other nations to help fight wars. The LEGO United Nation used to be a chief export of weapons to other nations as well, as they had numerous weapon factories across the island. Climate The L.U.N.'s climate is relatively hot and sunny most of the time. However, storms are frequent across the island, and they often occur during epic battles on the island. However, after its destruction, the L.U.N. has faced frequent amoounts of rain and clouds and the sun not appearing in the sky over the L.U.N. for months. Culture The LEGO United Nation's history is rich with military practices and often worship war gods, such as Ares or Mars. The L.U.N. were all trained to fight for their homes and didn't believe in the Creator theory of how the universe came into existence. Government The L.U.N.'s government attempted to be a democratic republic for hundreds of years, but failed at the turn of the 21st Century. Military dictatorships rose over the island and commited mass homicide across the island. Even after the dictatorships were destroyed, Mayor Charlie foolishly attempted a monarchy government, which worked for a month until more rebellions rose again. Eventually, all government was destroyed during the Dino Attack and the remaining L.U.N. citizens feel into an "Every man for himself" reign until the LEGO United Nation's eventual destruction. Behind the Scenes The L.U.N. was the former Tabletown of KillerNinja7, a good friend of BrikmanMcStudz. The L.U.N. took on a military personality due to KillerNinja7's love of first person shooter games. In 2010, KillerNinja7 fell into his dark ages and packed up the LEGO United Nations into a closet. BrikmanMcStudz saw it fit to give the Tabletown's final in-universe end to be in a military destruction against Dr. Rex and the Mutant Dinos. Category:LEGOLAND States